Kiss me Goodbye
by Still-Birth
Summary: Kiss me goodbye,' she whispered into his ear. And so, he did. Chapter 13: Tomorrow, he declared, he will fix her broken soul. But tomorrow, he should know, usually never comes. ASK ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE CHAPTER.
1. Meeting

A.N: Heh…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Meeting 

----

---

---

The first time Sabaku no Gaara met Hyuga Hinata was in a hospital room.

It had been after the battle Seimei. Gaara had returned to Kohona with the leaf Nins, in order to be examined by the 5th and be taken care of.

He and Naruto had been sharing the same room, divided by a simple curtain.

All through the first night, Gaara stared up at the ceiling, listening to the soft humming of the night, slightly blocked by his roommate's snoring.

When the sun rose, Gaara almost felt like smacking Naruto and yelling at him to shut the fuck up. But he couldn't move much, his charka hadn't stabilized, preventing him from moving too much.

It was the second night in Kohona that he had met her. Visiting hours had been closed, but she was there, moving into the room with two vases, pressed softly against her chest. As she moved, he could hear a soft jingling noise.

She walked over to Naruto's side of the room, placing one of the vases on the desk next to him, whispering a stuttering good night.

She had come over to his side and place the other vase on the desk next to him.

Gaara had followed her movements with his eyes, glowing slightly in the dark.

The moon shone bright and caressed her form in the night.

"Who are you…," his voice was harsh and didn't seem so asking.

She jumped slightly back, knocking the desk, the vase almost falling.

Sand shot, awkwardly and unstable, out and was able to stabilize the desk and the girl.

"I don't like to repeat myself," Gaara said again, still anticipating an answer.

"I…um…I'm s-sorry for w-w-waking you," she had said, eyes to the floor. He may not know her name, but she very well knew his own.

"I didn't ask for an apology…," he said roughly, glaring at the girl; she irritated him with her stuttering.

She bit her lower lip, squirming uncomfortably. She poked her two index fingers together, a nervous act. She gave a small bow to the red-head boy and quickly said, "Hyuga Hinata," without her stutter.

She half walked; half ran impatiently out of the room, sliding the door shut silently behind her.

Gaara eyes followed her, daggers shooting right after her. He turned his gaze away after a few minutes later, wondering why he had not looked away earlier. He looked towards the vase.

It was a narrow vase, fit for one flower, the glass stained ruby red.

And in the vase was a first year old corpse flower, petals a satin black, outlined a deep shade of purple, its scent smelling of fresh water…

Just like the smell she had left behind…

---

---

---

* * *

A/N: Yeah? 


	2. Holding by a Thread

A/N: Yeah? Again, my FF will not be beta-ed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Holding by a Thread

---

---

---

It's been almost 5 years since Sabaku no Gaara saw Hyuga Hinata.

He hadn't thought about her, he didn't call her by her name; he didn't seem to remember who she was, only her eyes of pooled white stood out from his mind.

She never could forget him. His flaming red hair and aqua-green eyes stood out among the crowds of Kohona when he visited. His cold voice making her spine tingle in fear and suddenly all of her courage would slip away. She would become numb, and it was that feeling that she knew when he was there, almost near her. And in some way, his cold eyes gave her some comfort in all the numbness.

Now they were in front of each other.

They were at a wedding, the groom the Hokage Naruto and his lover, Ino. It was a surprising couple, but it wasn't impossible.

He was talking harshly at her, her trying to defend herself from his cruel words.

Hinata only left his cruel words when Ino had called her over. She had dismissed herself politely to the young Kazekage and hurried off.

Gaara glared at her as she went. Such a weak creature, so fragile and innocent…he so wished to tear her heart out and show she wasn't so fragile and innocent. But Gaara restrained himself, and the whole cruel talking was just a way to relieve some of the bloodlust he desperately craved.

But he was the Kazekage; he was to restrain himself and try to cooperate with the most idiotic of people. Besides, the death of a Kohona Nin would strip away the treaty of alliance, still thin after so many years. And if it was to be the death of a Hyuga heiress, Kohona and Suna would surely break into a war.

Gaara ruffled his hair with one hand, giving off a breathy sigh. Things were so complicated these days.

"Hey, Gaara!" Naruto shouted, waving at his friend to come join asmall group of talking friends.

Gaara had a sigh waiting in his throat, but swallowed it down and went to talk to the Kyuubi container.

---

---

---

Gaara let out a sigh, throwing his head back to gaze at the stars and the side-ways smiling moon.

He closed his eyes, taking in deep breath.

"Hey, do you know where Kazekage-sama went?"

"Kankuro, where's Gaara?"

"GAARA!!!"

The youth pinched the ridge of his nose. "They're always too loud," he mumbled, glaring down at the small swarm of people, panicking over a missing Kage.

"Aren't you suppose to be down there?" a soft, almost trembling voice asked.

Gaara turned and glared at the person. "What do you want, Hyuga?"

Hinata shuddered as he glared at her. Her confidence dimmed inside her, shrinking slowly away into nothingness. She swallowed a mouthful of saliva and moved towards the red-haired youth, sitting next to him, to close for comfort.

Gaara was slightly taken aback by her confidence, but his face remained the same, glaring at the white-eyed girl. "I don't like to repeat myself," he said lowly.

"I…my reasons b-belong to me, Kazekage-sama," Hinata said, smiling at the youth beside her.

"Pathetic reply…and just what I'd anticipated. Short, simple answers…The speech of the Hyuga clan, eh?" He asked with an in-evident mockery.

"Yes…it is how w-we are taught to s-speak. With s-short answers and c-correct grammar," Hinata replied, eyeing the youth. "And w-what is your reason for a-avoiding the p-public and the H-Hokage-sama?"

Gaara's left eye slightly twitched at the question. "I do not have to say," he said after a silent moment.

"Why do y-you hide yourself? W-why do you a-avoid people y-you're suppose to socialize w-with? Y-," Hinata cut herself off when she felt fingers wrap against the flesh of her neck and felt sand rub against her cheeks.

Gaara hovered above her, glaring down at her, fingers on her neck, sand flowing around the pale area and her face. He could easily cut off her air, but she didn't seem worth the charka. He leaned forward, lips to her ear. The sand became thicker around them and his temptation to end her there hanged by a loose thread.

"I do not have to answer any of your questions, Hyuga. The answers are mine and they shall never pass beyond my lips," his breath was warm against her ear and sent shivers down her spine.

"W-write them down," she whispered, voice almost challenging.

He growled in her ear.

He let go of her neck, the sand retreating. "Go. If you were to die than a war would start between Kohona and Suna. Don't tempt me," he whispered, sand shoving her to her feet and pushing her away.

The moon went dim against the black sky.

Gaara could still hear the panicking voices down below. He was already pissed and irritated. He let out a sigh, pushed himself into an upward stance and with a small gesture of his hands, he vanished with a whirl of sand.

He appeared before Naruto.

The 6th Hokage jumped slightly back and shouted at the red-head to for god sake just walk up to him instead of proofing here and there. "Are you listening to me!!!"

---

---

---

* * *

A/N: I'm in a hurry…I'll edit this later. 


	3. Message

_**Um…I'm only posting this message because I want you, the readers, to understand this story, since some you don't read the A/N. **_

_**To start, this is a fanfic for a set of drabbles. These drabbles I write will not be connected unless a say, "to be continued" in the end of the chapter, thus, the next chapter will be the continuing. **_

_**And, the time line is not in a certain place. It could be in their childhood, and the next is wher4e they are born. One chapter could be in their late teens and then next could be about their stage of puberty. **_

_**So, I am saying, each drabble is not connected and the timeline may be different each chapter. **_

**_This has nothing to do with my fanfics, but, some one tell me how to submit a story to C2!!!! _**

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	4. Suitable

A/N: Hi-ya: )

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Suitable 

"So…do we have a deal?"

"You can't…you know…I simply can not do this!" shouted the head of the Hyuga, Hiashi.

"And why not?" asked the man, one of Suna's elders.

"First of all, she is the heir to the Hyuga clan. She is my daughter and I will not let her marry in such an unlovable marriage!" Hiashi growled out.

"Hyuga-sama…this is not like you…defending your daughter. In the Hyuga, as I have heard, you do not defend others. They defend themselves, is it not a rule in your household?" the Kazekage of Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, asked. His eyes closed in a bored manner and he crossed his arms over his chest.

The Hyuga fell silent. "I…yes it is, but this is my daughter! She…She's the only thing left of her mother…," he whispered.

"…Hyuga-san…you must let her go…You have disowned her as an attempt to make her strong…," began the elder.

"I have not disowned her…I've tried to make her strong so she may defend herself and her clan," Hiashi said, voice firm.

"You must do this…or else the alliance between Kohona and Suna will eventually snap…do not be the cause of such a thing, Hyuga-sama," the elder finished.

"Can't you pick another?"

"No…your daughter is the most suitable of all the women in Kohona. She is the most suitable."

"My daughter will not be handed of to the Kazekage simply because she is the suitable. You plan to produce heirs from this? She had only turned eighteen," Hiashi asked the young Kazekage.

"She can very well reproduce at such an age. As for your question of producing heirs….I will not. This is only a matter of sealing an alliance…and nothing more to me," his voice was cold, ice covering the surface of his eyes.

"Please, Hyuga-sama, this is for the good of the village. I am sorry, but you must do this," the 5th Hokage, Tsunade, said.

Hiashi looked done at the paper in front of him. Slowly, and hesitantly, he signed the paper. The Hokage signed as well and it was soon sealed.

Gaara grimaced.

He never wanted a wife, but now he was to have one. He pinched the ridge of his noise. This was going to be a long month.

-0-o-

'Just suitable,' Hyuga Hinata thought. "I'm just suitable?" she asked, her voice bouncing off the walls.

"Yes," her good friend, Temari, said. "You are just suitable, as they say. But, Hinata…don't believe in what they say. You aren't just suitable. You are special, and I'm glad you're marrying Gaara-niisan…even if it isn't by love….but…in the end, something might bloom."

"Yeah," Tenten said, running the brush through her friend's hair. "Neji and I…he married me because his father had said I was suitable for him…but…we love each other now."

"B-but…Tenten-chan…y-you and Neji-niisan had been going out...Father o-only told him you were so s-suitable to encourage him to propose...and you know e-each other for so long…i-it's easier to l-love someone you know…b-but…I don't know Gaara-sama," Hinata said, shifting.

"Don't move!" Temari and Tenten said at the same time.

"S-sorry," Hinata apologized.

-0-o-

It had been a slow wedding.

It had been stressful for Hinata and Gaara.

It was not an enjoyable wedding, and one that would not be remembered.

Neither of them could say no, since it had been a forced and arranged marriage, so the priest had skipped the part and said, 'you may kiss the bride.'

The kiss had been a slow peek on the lips, neither of the two liking it.

For Hinata, it had been her first kiss, and it wasn't anything she had imagined it would be. It was plain and rushed, not like the soft, lingering kiss she had in mind.

-0-o-

Gaara hovered over her.

She stared at him.

It was night now, Suna retiring for the time.

Gaara and Hinata were now at the Kazekage mansion, in his large room, asleep.

She had been asleep and relieved.

He had been staying he always did, glancing over at his new wife once and a while.

But now, as she looked up at him, she was beginning to worry. _'Does he want…?' _her mind would not finish the sentence.

"You are just suitable…but even the most suitable person has a chance to find love…," he whispered, cold, but almost caring.

And he kissed her to seal his promise at giving her a chance to love in him, and she kissed him back to seal her part in giving him a chance to love her.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, it sucks, but, hey, I wanted to do this. Gaara is kinda OOC --' but… 


	5. Stolen Kisses

A/N//Looks around// Shhh….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Stolen Kisses 

The first time Hyuga Hinata got her first kiss had been unexpected.

It had been when she had been training.

Temari had invited her to train in Suna for a couple of mouths.

She had agreed and had trained hard, practicing her gentle-fist on a half-dead tree.

She had been tackled down with force, and pinned down by the wrist, legs locking her own.

She opened her eyes and began to shout, only to have them fade into a mouth of another. Hinata almost jumped if it hadn't been for the fact that the person had a strong grip on her.

She struggled, opening her mouth to scream at the pain as the person tightened their grip on her already swollen wrists.

The person took it as an invitation and invaded her mouth with their tongue, exploring her wet texture.

Hinata was running out of air. She tried to wiggle her hands free and push whoever the person was off.

She did not prevail.

Still feeling the tongue explore her mouth, building up courage, she bit down it

The person pulled back at the sudden attack, loosening the grip on her wrists.

Hinata gasped for air. Feeling violated and almost mad, she pushed the person off her body, jumped into the Juuken stance and activated her Byakugan. She tried to glare at the person, eyes widening as she realized who it was.

"G…Ga…Gaara!" Hinata shouted.

Before she could react, she was pushed into a near-by, dead tree. "Wai–," lips cut her off.

---

---

---

A mouth or so later….

Hinata ran down the hall, papers slipping out of her grasp.

Temari had asked her to bring some papers to her brother, Gaara.

Hinata hadn't told anyone about her "first kiss," and wasn't planning to. She had been nervous about bringing the papers to the young, now, Kazekage.

She was late to give the papers, running around the corner.

She bumped into to someone, muttering a sorry and taking off again. Only to be pulled back.

Cold, chapped lips met her soft, warm lips, slipping into her mouth. "Gaara," she groaned out, almost pleadingly.

He kissed her roughly, and then let her lips go. He slipped the papers out of her hands, kissed her again and whispered an almost husky, "thanks."

Gaara left her standing in the hall, leaning against wall as her only support from dropping down.

---

---

---

In the few months she was staying in the Kazekage manor, she had to watch her back, which made her uneasy and uncomfortable.

She tried every excuse she could think of to not see Gaara.

She had a fever.

She had to go train.

She was planning to help the cook make dining this evening.

She was going to practice her aim with Matsuri _(Gaara's student and now friend of Hinata). _

But all those excuses did nothing.

Gaara had sneaked into her room while she was pretending to be asleep. He kissed her as if he had been in need and in a hurry.

Gaara would push her against a tree or pinned her down, get his kisses and leave.

He had met her in the kitchen; kissed her while the cook went to get some fruit and left without a word.

When Matsuri was taking a drink in the fountain, he had stolen more kisses, than walked away like nothing happened.

Hinata was becoming more and more frustrated with Gaara.

He was stealing her kisses.

In some way, Hinata found it to be nice. Being kissed in dark corners were a reminder that she's still wanted in this world, but that reason somewhat frightened her.

---

---

---

One night, Suna was fending off Rock Nins.

Everybody had to fight, even the Hyuga heiress.

Suna had won that night.

When Hinata had returned to the Kazekage manor, she had a quick bath, dressed and then went to see if Temari was fine.

Again, Gaara surprised her as she turned a corner.

He pushed her against the wall, blood-smeared hands and forearms wiping against pale flesh. His lips were sprayed by blood, the taste of metal crawling into her heiress's mouth.

Gaara pushed his lips harshly against her own. He bit her bottom lip harshly, slipping himself into her wet texture as she opened her mouth to yelp. He whimpered into her mouth, craving for more.

His need was evident in the air they breathed.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

It's been almost nine mouths since this started.

Feeling violated and in rage, she pushed him away, sealing on of his charka points shut. Hinata raised her fingers towards her swollen lips and shuddered before running off to see Temari.

She cried, knowing it's the only thing she could do at the moment.

Gaara stood there in the hall, pain in his left shoulder where she had hit him. It had been unexpected for him, that _his _Hinata would fight back.

---

---

---

On the tenth month on her visit, Hinata decided to leave.

She packed her things, said good-by to her friends _(who protested at her sudden decision),_ and left for the Gate of Suna.

Temari was there to say another last good-by, and to Hinata's surprise, Gaara.

The last attempt to kiss her had been two months ago.

She said her last good-byes and went off.

She saw him turn his gaze away to look at the dirt.

As she stared at him, she almost felt sympathetic.

Almost.

* * *

A/N: H… H-h-h-help me! It's 2:13 in the morning! I'm tired, I'll edit this later! 


	6. Not the Same

A/N: TGIF!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Not the Same

---

---

---

Sabaku no Gaara lay in bed, eyes drifting to the person beside him.

Hyuga Hinata slept beside him.

They were married 4 years early, by arrangement of course, at the young age of 18. But as time went on _(two years actually) _they began to trust each other.

And now, his wife is carrying their first child. It's only been at least two weeks since the news, but Gaara can't get over the fact that he's going to be father.

Temari and Kankuro, when Gaara was having puberty, had choked about Gaara being a father.

Temari had decided that Gaara and father shouldn't be in the same sentence, unless it was 'Gaara isn't a father.' Kankuro had told his sister that.

The thought of being a father scared him, though. He constantly ranted in his mind that he wouldn't be like his father, nothing like him, but, he had a feeling, deep inside the pit of his stomach, that he would be the same.

"G…Gaara…? Are you still awake?" his wife asked in a small tone.

He shifted to face her and gave a small smile. "Yes…"

"What are you thinking?" Hinata lazily asked.

"The baby."

She smiles. "Are you excited?"

"Does it hurt," he asks, changing the subject.

"Answer my question," she whispers in a soft voice.

"It's unexpected…but, yes, I am," he says with a tone he commonly uses in 'I-don't-want-to-answer-right-now.'

"You know I don't like to repeat myself," he says a little too firmly. But Hinata simply smiles, knowing her husband to well.

"It sometimes does," she says.

"Where does the blood go," he doesn't ask, simply states it.

"What blood?" Hinata asked, eyes questioning.

"From your period, or menstruations," Gaara said.

He smirked in amusement at his wife's up roaring blush. "Well…um…it goes to the baby."

"Can I hear it," he states, leaning his head slightly forward.

"The baby? You can't, it's small," she stated, rubbing her still flat stomach.

"No…your heart," he whispers.

Hinata looks at him for a moment. He only listens to her heartbeat when he distressed or nervous or needed to be calmed. "Sure," she whispers.

He leans in and hears her heartbeat, slow, soft thumps.

He slips an arm around her waist, pulling her into his embrace.

He sleeps tonight with a sound of a heart beating in his ear.

He knows he won't be like his father in anyway.

---

---

---

* * *

A/N: Lame, but, wanted to do it. 


	7. Scope of Understand

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: This is a filler chapter, because I won't bew able to write until the late weekends...I plan to read and draw...

* * *

Scope of Understanding 

Gaara can't understand love. It's beyond the scope of his understanding. Gaara has read tons of love novels, tons of books explaining human feelings.

And yet he still can't understand what the phrase 'I love you,' meant. What was so special about love?

"You're reading one of your love novels again?" Temari asked. "Don't you understand what love is?"

"…No…," Gaara's cold words came, slapping Temari against the face.

His sister grimaced.

She turned to leave with a stack papers in her hands, and as she opened the door, she looked over to her youngest sibling and sighed.

Even after 16 years, he's still doesn't understand.

---

---

---

"Hinata...," Gaara said, not taking a glance at the person besides him.

"Yes?" she asks softly and with care. She looks up from her book to look at him as he stares at a flock of desert pigeons up above.

"Do you know what it is to love someone?" it wasn't a question more a like a statement out of curiosity.

"Yes…I have love from and for my family and friends…," she said, eyes questioning about the sudden question.

"No…person to person love…"

"Like…in a relationship? Um…no…I don't," she said, closing her book. "Why do you ask?"

He didn't reply to that.

---

---

---

"Gaara…you know I love you…right?" Hinata asked, looking up at her lover, slightly hovering over him.

His outline was faint in the darkness, but she could see him.

His expression was as blank as ever, eyes focused somewhere else, the lines under his eyes standing out from the darkness itself.

He turned towards her, staring into her eyes, the doorway to her soul, and soon looked away.

He laid flat on the bed they were on, and stared up onto the ceiling. "Do you have to ask," he said with a faint voice, his tone sweeping over her like water.

She leaned over him, using one of her forearms to support herself. She used her other hand to skim at his skin. "Yes," her tone was timid this time. She blushed as he took her hand from the skin of his neck and brought it to his lips.

"I understand love better…now…," he kissed her fingers, licking lightly on them, smirking at his beloved squirming and blushing. He stared at her, aqua-green eyes glowing in the dark. "Because you showed me first hand…," he mumbled against her fingers.

"So…do you love me?" Hinata asked for the second time.

Gaara smirked.

He pulled her down, making her join him, burring his face at the ridge of her neck. One arm went around her waist, pulling her closer into his embrace. His hand snaked its way t the opposite side of her neck, gently skimming the pale flesh.

Hinata blushed, but embraced him back with gentleness, as if she pressed to hard, he would shatter.

"Of course I love you…"

* * *

A/N: I'll have to edit this later…maybe on Monday...AGAIN THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER! 

//taps on container of butterfly-to-be bug // my little sis is making me watch her project…it's not fair…I have to watch my own//We're twins. taps again//


	8. Hated

A/N: I hate school. The ages are 17 for the Rookie Nine and the Kazekage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Hated

---

---

---

Hyuga Hinata, unexpectedly, had been Sabaku no Gaara's first love.

They didn't have a relationship, they didn't talk, and they were strangers to one another. But he loved her, and he had such a wanting to touch and be touched by her.

He had first pushed the feelings away, but he could not ignore them much longer. In his mind, he set limits, his chains. Don't touch her, don't go near her. Don't talk to her unless if needed.

And it went on like that.

For 2 years.

He watched from afar as men broke her heart.

He watched her suffer.

He watched her beaten by her younger sister, thrown from the House of Hyuga.

He watched her cry.

But he stood, unnoticed by her, not moving, only watching, and praying that he'll someday have a chance to hold her heart.

A few days after his 19th birthday, he could take it no more and approached her.

She had been frightened, scarred from his approach. "Gaara-sama," Hinata mumbled, bowing her held as a gesture of respect.

He could only stare.

He approached her as if in a trance and let his fingers skim her cheek.

She pulled back, he leaned forward.

She was about to question his actions, but her questions were cut from her mouth.

His lips were soft against her's, as if the skin had been chewed away. The remaining flesh was chapped and cold. The taste of sand seeped into her mouth and she pulled away, feeling weak in the knees.

She fell, knees slamming to ground, crying at the lost of her first kiss.

He stood there, glancing down at her, crouching in front of her to stare at her beauty. He reached softly out to touch her.

"I hate you," she mumbled as she pushed him away.

---

---

---

Gaara placed his head between his hands, elbows resting on fine-carved wood. The blood from his scarred hands flowed down his forearms, dripping into his hair as he tugged at the locks.

The mirror in front of him was shattered; pieces of glass desperately clinging to the back board, the ones that fell made a silent _clink _against the desk.

He peered at his reflection now, his image falling apart like the glass.

"I hate you," echoed in his ears.

Her words hurt, like a swinging kunai stabbing into his heart. He couldn't help but feel the same of himself.

How could he be so stupid to not realize that a demon like himself could get his hands on something so beautiful?

He hated himself for that.

To be one of the men who made her cry.

---

---

---

* * *

A/N: Doesn't make sense, does it? 


	9. Silent Retreat

A/N: Oh, my god…I can't believe I'm writing this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Silent Retreat

---

---

---

Hinata watched as he lifted the home-made filled cocaine cigarette into his mouth, breathing in the intoxicating smoke. Once he was done, he picked an injection needle up and stabbed it carelessly at the skin where the upper-arm met the forearm.

She watched him shiver and fall to the floor with a silent, _thump. _

'Why does he do this to himself,' she thought as she crawled over towards him, fanning the smoke away with her hand.

She stared at him while he slept, admiring how his face seemed so clam than the stoic, clam, get-the-hell-out-of-here look. He didn't sleep often, so she treasured these few moments, but the way he slept now disturbed her.

He wasn't a sleep, he was just unconscious.

Hinata stared at the infection needle, picked it up and threw it into the waste basket, sickened by the liquid-covered needle. She pinched her index and thumb together, moving them in a circular motion to feel the texture between them.

She wiped her fingers on the carpentered floor and touched the cold flesh of his cheek.

She didn't understand why he did it.

He smoked cocaine and crack, injecting heroine into his blood stream. She didn't understand, but whatever the reason, it scares her.

"Gaara?" she questions as she gently shakes him.

His eyes slowly open, aqua-green pooled eyes almost drained. The rings around eyes were darker than she had remembered them. Her eyes questioned his form.

"What is it, Hinata," he said, struggling to sit-up right. He fell back down with a rough _thump, _and laid there for a moment. In few minutes, he forcedly pushed himself upwards, his back against the wall. He grimaced before turning back to his only friend.

"Are you alright," her voice was as timid as when they first met.

"Why are you so concerned," he asked like a statement.

"Why…? I…I'm afraid you're going to die…," she whispered, one hand clutching at the hem of her shirt, the other reaching out to touch him. He looked so pale.

He grabbed her wrist, glaring at her. "Didn't we go over this?"

"Yes," she said hoarsely. No touching, stay at least three feet away unless invited. He had so many rules to being social; she sometimes wondered who she got so far as to be his friend.

He threw her arm back to her side.

"Why…do you do this…," she whispered after some silence, pointing at all the drugs.

"I don't have to answer," he said hoarsely.

Her eyes begin to sting, but she knows, no crying around him, it's a rule made for her. She didn't why, most likely because he was annoyed by it.

She lifted her hand and managed to gently touch his shoulder. She could feel him flinch and mumbled something, much like a threat, but she ignored. She laid her back against the wall and gently pushed her hand forward, making his limp form move towards her.

His head rested against her shoulder and her head on his. She knew she was flushed, but it didn't seem important now. "Why won't you ever let me comfort you," she whispered in a timid manner.

She could feel him shiver and then was once again, stiff and still.

"…Why should I tell you," he said, swallowing a small amount of saliva, trying to water his mouth and throat.

"Because I'm your friend, aren't I," she whispered softly.

He looked around and picked up another injection needle, piercing in his skin, now in the place where the forearm met the hand, poking into the vein that lends to your heart.

"Because…I want to forget…," he whispered slowly and softly.

"Forget what…?"

"My…mother…my dad…my childhood…," he whispered, burying his face into the ridge of her neck, lips at her ear. "So much pain…"

"You don't need these to forget," she whispered softly back, flushed in the face, tugging gently at the ends of his crimson hair.

"Only when I'm high," he said, slightly shifting from her gentle embrace, "is when I can forget and image what it might have been." He breathed out a sigh.

She was silent for a moment.

"I can't stand…to see you suffer…your friend, and I want to help," she said, making a bold move to hug him.

He didn't seem objective about it.

For once, he _went _with it.

For him to accept something without an argument? She considered him really high, now, and he couldn't help but agree.

"Fine," he mumbled, "you're such a whiner…and next time…if you don't to see me suffer, close your eyes…"

---

---

---

* * *

A/N//Looks around// I'm in a hurry! I can't edit this now, if my eldest sister caught me writing Gaahina instead of her NejiTen lemon, she's going to kill me. Thanks for reading//Looks around again// 6( 


	10. Brushstrokes in Insomnia Ink

A/N: Sorry if I haven't been updating lately….I'm still working on that damn Neji/Tenten lemon…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Brushstrokes in Blood Ink 

---

---

---

He ranked his fingers against the wall, blood dripping from under his nails. He wrote curses on the walls, with his blood, making them pediment, for everyone to remember.

They were watching him….

Like cat watch mice.

'_Die everyone…,' _his mind echoed as he was scribbling more blood. _'Die everyone and burn in hell…'_

The next day, the maids had to scrub the writing off, each morning, everyday, as long as Gaara was insomnia.

The next night he had written dark messages, like, 'I'll murder the entire village, Then they'll know, what it's like to be me…' and there was a picture next to it, drawn in blood of a citizen.

He would do that every night, writing on the wall, until _she _came.

His father had said he had bought her in order to keep his company, but she wasn't much use, she didn't even have the nerve to look at him.

And at night, she'd sleep in his room, on the bed he never used; she'd wake to the ruby writing a few feet away. She always stared, it made him feel uncomfortable, but he didn't really _care_ about comfort, so he just stood.

It went on like that for a few years, with her waking up in the night to stare and him ignoring him while writing. She learned about his history and tried to be distant but in contact with him, which she failed and was successfully at.

Gaara learned that she was from the Hyuga clan from Kohona, that her name was 'Hinata.' With the information he had, he guessed her father sold her so he could make his youngest heir.

He was nine and she was eight, and with the age difference, he showed dominance and indifference.

One day, on her birthday, or so she said, she had approached him and stammered with her statement. "T…today's m-my birthday…w…will you w-write me something?" She had watched for years now and read each passage with care. They were so sad and threatening.

He considered it for a moment. It was her birthday, but what made this day different from all the rest? She was only turning a year older that was all. "Maybe," he said in a low tone, eyeing her expression.

She seemed to be disappointed. "O…okay," she said, walking back and seating herself on the bed. She laid down and shut her eyes, breathing slowing a bit as she slipped in sleep.

Gaara glanced over his shoulder to look at her. She seemed at peace. '_The hell,' _he thought, _'why is she so happy…?'_

'_**She's a naïve weakling,' **_a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Gaara glanced over at her again, and agreed.

He raised his thumb to his mouth and bit off the top and second layer of flesh, blood oozing out from the wound. He reached for a small cup and placed it under his thumb, letting it collect blood.

The bowl was a quarter-way full when Gaara retreated his thumb away and walked over towards the still sleeping Hyuga.

Silently, he whipped out a kunai, raised her hand and sliced a thin line on the thumb. She woke with a small screech, withdrawing to the other side of the bed.

He stared at her for a moment before moving behind her, with her eyes following his movement. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, hand raising the thumb he had cut and stabbed the tip of the kunai into the wound.

She screamed and struggled, but he kept her still as he worked on her thumb. He placed the bowl under her thumb and watched as the blood fell into the bowl like a waterfall.

When he thought it was enough, he set the bowl down, let go of her and ran out of the room. When he got back, he saw that she was crying her eyes out.

'_Pathetic,'_he thought. He walked towards her, noticing she had her bleeding thumb buried behind her curled fingers.

With ease he uncurled her fingers and reached down to open the lid of the box he had brought. It was a medic case, full of medicine, ointments and other medical supplies.

He smeared the wound with ointment the best he could and wrapped her thumb in a thin layer of clothe bandages. He glanced at her pained expression with he was finished. He swallowed an annoyed sigh.

He hurt her physically already, didn't need her to start weeping in her sleep. "You're welcome," Gaara said, shoving the box towards her. "Keep it under the bed…"

That night, when she was asleep, he thought about what to write, his mind blank. She was very lonely, he thought, with him ignoring her. She needed to go outside, she was rather pale. She needed space to spread out, she needed people around her.

Something clinked in his mind, and realizing he couldn't write on the wall, grabbed a piece of white paper, snatched a quill pen, dipped it in the bowl of blood and began scribbling.

---

---

---

"Hyuga..," Gaara said, his voice low as the result of puberty.

"Yes…?" she stammered, looking up from her book.

"Today's your birthday, is it not?" he asked, eyes avoiding her's.

"Yes…," she whispered, slightly wondering how he managed to remember her birthday when he couldn't manage to remember his siblings'.

"Today you're turning 14…grab you cloak….where going out," he stated, shifting out of the room with nothing else to say.

Her gaze questioned, but she held her tongue and grabbed her cloak, trialing Gaara soon after.

At first, she thought he was going to take her to go eat somewhere, since she hadn't eaten breakfast that day, but when the main doors opened and they were suddenly out of Suna, she felt her stomach drop into the sand.

Gaara stopped and reach into a bag, pulling out some bread and cheese with some solider pills. "Eat the food first and when you feel tired, eat the pills," he said, handing them to her.

She did as she was told, eating the bread and cheese and when she was exhausted from the walking, she ate one of the pills.

They walked for three days, only stopping to refill their water canteens and supplies.

On the third day, Gaara led his female companion into a dense forest, with trees that stood with age and seemed to demand respect.

"Who approaches…?" asked a ninja when they had arrived at an oddly shaped gate.

"Sabaku no Gaara…Kazekage of Suna and his companion, Hinata," Gaara said plainly, slightly rolling his eyes.

"Oh…Kazekage-sama, Hokage-sama is waiting for you in meeting room…she wishes that it wasn't too much trouble to get here with only one companion," the ninja said.

"It was fine," Gaara said, gesturing for his companion to follow.

They walked through the gates and through the streets, getting a few stares here and there.

There was a silent knock on the door and Tsunade, the 5th Hokage, said it was unlocked.

"Kazekage-sama…it is nice to meet you again…," she said, greeting the youth with a smile. "Y'know…you aren't allowed to bring your girlfriend to these meetings…," the Hokage pointed out.

His companion blushed slightly, but stood still, twiddling her thumbs under her cloak.

"She is only my companion…and she is involved with a discussion I would like to have first," the young Kazekage said.

"Alright…," Tsunade said, asking them to sit. "The elders will be here soon…"

Gaara nodded, sitting down at the opposite end of the table. His companion sat on his right. "Remove your hood," he said to her.

She did as she was told, eyes gleaming from the light.

"What is the meaning of this…," the 5th asked, confused. "This is the eldest of the Hyuga's Main Branch. She had been missing for the last 8 years, or, so I have heard. They said she was dead…"

"Not at all…she has been my companion since I was 9 myself…what I would like to discuss is that you let her join her village, Kohona, and train her to be a leaf nin," Gaara said, pulling out a piece of light brown paper, stained by age.

He whispered to her, and she brought the paper to the Hokage.

"A contract?" the Hokage asked.

"A simple document…my father gave me her to keep me as company…she is my slave...I deny her freedom, and that is to insure that I give it back to her," he said, enjoying the shocked expression of the female beside him. "It lists that she may go back to her clan or not at all. She must be in Kohona unless on missions. Someone must train her…I've already signed it."

A minute of silence filled the room before Tsunade nodded her head and signed the piece of paper in black ink, approving the document. "Hyuga-sama…please sign your name…" The Hokage sent the paper towards her, the Hyuga staring at the paper before her.

"But…," she whispered, "I don't want to leave."

Suna had been her home for the last 9 years. Although she had been locked up in Gaara's room for most of it, she was still able to find happiness. She was scared to leave….she'd miss his siblings who seemed to hate each other but showed affection. She'll miss the winds, the smell of sand.

"Please," she turned towards Gaara, hands touching her face to wipe away the coming tears. "I don't want to leave…Temari-san wanted me to accompany her to the Red-Moon Festival this year…Kankuro was suppose to teach me how to put on make-up…Matsuri was going to teach me Go and Shogi…you said you'd write something for me…," she begged, voice cracking.

Gaara stared at her pleading face. He stared back with drained emotions. He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a pen, handing it to Hinata.

"Sign it," he said almost like a demand.

She gulped and slowly took the pen, scribbling her name on the paper. She noticed the words were in red, and it wasn't regular red ink either.

"You…you wrote this in blood…," Hinata whispered, voice shaking. "This isn't what I meant when I wanted you to write something for me!" she said, standing from her seat, the legs of the chair squeaking against the floor. "I meant a short story," her voice gave off her panic, "or a poem. Anything other than this would have been nice!"

She felt an arm around her waist, guiding her swiftly to the door.

The slam of the door behind her was all she could recall. She fell to her knees, weakened from the events that happened so quickly. She heard mumbling before the door swung open again and there stood Gaara.

He frowned down at her, sighing and kneeled beside her as he closed the door,

"Hyuga…go to the Hyuga Compound…if they don't accept you," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "There's an apartment five blocks away…you can stay there if they don't accept you…I'm apologize for this…its all so sudden…," his voice trailed off one way.

He looked at her saddened eyes and stare right back.

Gaara reached out pulled her even-cut bangs away from her forehead, planting a gentle kiss on her pale brow. He slipped the key into her hands.

"Hyuga…you're a burden to me…I've been titled Kazekage and I can't have you on my back like when we were younger," he tried to explain. "I want you to defend yourself…try to understand, Hyuga…everything is a mess now, and I'm worried about everyone. I'll come back for you when everything has settled in…"

Gaara reached for her opposite hand, raising it up slightly. His free hand he used to bite on, until the blood rushed through. Gaara turned his head and spat out the skin. Gently, he wrote on her palm.

"I'll come back…I will, so don't worry…Hinata…," he said, standing upward and entering the meeting once again.

Hinata stared at her palm for a moment before standing. "Alright," she mumbled, "then I'll be waiting…"

And she walked down the hall and out forever, keeping in mind his promise.

---

---

---

* * *

A/N: OMG….To fluffy? Oh, crap…Oh, forget it…my sides hurt, my stomach's upset with me…I'll try to edit this later… 


	11. A touch of Hands

A/N: Let's hope I remembered to edit this . If you have any suggestions or requests you'd like me to do, please give me a message or put it in a review…Only a few more chapters and these drabbles will come to a close…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

A touch of Hands

---

---

---

She loved to look at his hands.

Doesn't know why, but she has ideas.

She flips over onto her side, hand skimming the sheets to place them back into their proper place.

She reaches and grips his hand.

Their position is awkward, but she finds comfort and lays still.

Hid hand is warm against her skin, she smiles at the warmth.

The night is cold and feeling his hand, his hands that only were to hold her, was warming.

She could feel him squeeze her hand and knows his awake.

"Did you get any sleep," she whispers.

"Not really," he replies, voice low.

She can see his eyes with the help from the light of the moon, they stand out against the blackness, green and tired.

"You should…," she whispers, wincing at the tight squeeze. She knows what he fears. "He's gone now…you could…"

"No…," he says softly, so softly she can barely hear. "He's mistakes…mine…is still here…I can't sleep with that," he whispered.

She smiled, happy that he was opening up. It had been a while since he last had (about 4 months ago) and was she was beginning to worry. "To correct them," said she, fingers reaching out to caress his cheek, looking into his eyes.

They stood out among the blackness around his eyes, like a green storms they were. "You need to rest," she finished, eyes closing and lips forming a warm smile.

He looked at her.

His angel.

Her back was to him when he was awake, and when she had flipped over to face him, he shut his eyes, feeling her silky skin come in contact with his.

They talked and he opened up, knowing his wife's worry.

She smiled at him, the smile she used only for him.

He didn't smile back like he wanted to, but he slipped his hand from her's, fingers skimming over the skin of her shoulder, pulling her into his embrace.

He couldn't say thank you properly, it was never a part of his character to be so kind, but he managed with a warn kiss to his wife.

His lips were soft against her own and she wished to feel such textures forever…

But he pulled away, panting for a while. He hugged her tightly. "I think you're right," he said, mumbling. He never usually said 'I guess,' because he didn't like guessing.

She whispered his name after a few minutes of silence and found he was asleep.

---

---

---

* * *

AN: Hoped you liked it, and, yes, Gaara and Hinata are somewhat OCC.


	12. Unexpected

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have the cold. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Unexcepted 

---

---

---

He felt the tip of the kunai touch his heart.

It doesn't sink in, as if she's in hesitation and instead she moves to slicing his throat.

It becomes hard to breath and everything goes white for a moment. He blinks to clear his vision.

The blade slices at the area of his pulse and his breathing becomes labored even more. He looks at her through half-lidded eyes and smiles.

Her eyes are tight, her cheeks red with heat, her hand shaking as she slices his tendons.

His fingers go numb in a flash and his fingers are dead.

His heart beats slowly, fading away and his soul is ripping in two, one will go out and join the stars and the other will burn in Hell for all time.

He knows his decision, his decision to die will affect everyone.

Or maybe not.

His village will no longer have a leader, not that they needed one like him. The alliance with Kohona will break; if he knows what leader they will chose next.

He asks himself if anyone will miss him. He knows his siblings will shed no tears for him, why would they if they hadn't for their own father?

He wonders if his attacker will think of him.

She's grown since the chunnin exams and more beautiful than he recalled to have been. Her hair had grown longer, pulled back by strong strings. She looked more mature, the baby-fat from her cheeks fading to give light to her cheekbones. Her body had become curvy and she was tall, but shorter than most of her companions.

It was her eyes that changed the most, though.

They still held their innocents, white and pure, but had more depth, more like they were...frozen over with thin ice than when she was younger.

There was no doubt about it, most likely for her beauty than her character, that he loved her. Gaara liked to call 'calf-love,' but it was a little deeper than that. Oh, he knew, so much deeper.

And because of this emotion, this _useless _emotion, he's disgusted with himself. How could go so low as to fall to this emotion, the one he thought he thew out years ago?

But he could not deny it.

It was a secret he kept, hidden away from the world. He figured they would laugh at him. A yokai in love with a human.

Although he wasn't a yokai, many people think that of him. Who would blame them if you knew that your leader could transform into a beast and then later maintain a human form?

She leans over him, her hair tickling at his cheek, face covered by her curtains of black and blue. She raises the kunai again and decides to finally stab at his heart.

He coughs blood and allows the rest to spill onto his lips and slide down his throat.

He catches her voice and he meekly, barely asks what she has said.

She turns to him, her eyes crying and in pain. "Why have you let me do this? Why did you not defend yourself?"

He raises his arm and, although his fingers have no longer usable, he's able to brush a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

He thinks of his words, swallowing a lump in his throat _(or maybe it is the gathering of blood that clogs it)_ and replies: "Because you told me to die..."

He looks at her and he decides that he will tell her his affection. "And because," his voice grows small and she has to place her ear near his blood-painted lips. "Because I love you, Hyuga Hinata." And with these words, he feels as if he's found his redemption

He knows she doesn't believe him. She won't. She moves away, as if she's been cut by his words. Her face scrunches into a grimace and pulls the kunai out and watches him.

"Your lying," she whispers, her voice still timid even after all these years.

There is no reply.

She watches his face go calm, she still wants her answer.

And as she watches, he does what she doesn't except when he dies, when he slips.

He smiles.

---

---

---

* * *

A/N: Really dumb, and not enough explanation. I did my best. The next chapter will be, I think, the last of the drabbles/one-shots. 


	13. Tomorrow

A/N: **TELL ME IF YOU WISH THIS TO CONTINUE.**

Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto."

* * *

Tomorrow

--

--

--

Once upon a time, there was something called "true love."

She believed in it truly. She believed that everyone had someone out there, waiting to be found by the soul that they would spend eternity with. She believed that a forced love could someday be that of a caring one, that a love that was untold would eventually be spoken.

He broke all that.

He destroyed all her values, all her hopes, her little pride.

He had taken it all away.

She lay curled upon the bed, her hair tangled, her alabaster skin tainted by a pale red. She was flushed in the cheek, her eyes shut softly, tears dried, her mouth open to breathe. She looked peaceful when she was asleep, her face calm and all the pain washed from her visage.

He stood by her bed, sitting on his knees to simply have a better view of her face. He would admit, to himself of course, that she was a handsome woman, but not handsome enough to overcome the beauty of that of Sakura or Ino.

Under the covers, he searched for her hand. His fingers found one and gently rubbed it with his thumb, something Yashamaru use to do. She seemed to smile, sighing in her sleep as he tried to comfort her.

He didn't think he had done was wrong.

What he had told her was the truth.

Love was nothing more than weapon to gain trust, nothing more than drying water, nothing more than another emotion, like when death comes and steals your sanity and soul.

His voice had been filled hatred and sarcasm, as if he didn't trust the phrases, as if he hadn't trusted all the declarations of love. In all honesty, he was use to declarations of love, but he had always walked away in indifference.

He had seen every one of them cry. He had no pity for them, no sympathy, just hate-filled words of sick love games.

"I apologize," he stated lowly, his voice strained. "For everything."

She stirred, pulling her hand away, leaving his hand under the covers, and resting it against her chest, pulling the soft blankets closer to her. "It's warm," she mumbles unconsciously. "I feel…so warm…"

Her warmth is not in the blankets, nor his words.

The warmth comes from the knowledge of what will happen tomorrow. Or some other day. She smiles briefly, so briefly he wonders if it had happened.

Gently, he swept a few strands of hair out of her eyes, revealing a pale brow. Leaning, he softly kissed her forehead.

She was beautifully structured, but easily broken.

_Tomorrow, _he thinks, _I will try and piece her back. _

He had destroyed so many, broken so many.

But this was different.

This was his wife and he had to fix her, not because he wanted to, but to keep what little sanity he had left.

"Tomorrow," he whispers as he stands and walks away. "Tomorrow everything will be right…" He closed the door behind softly, letting the light fade, the darkness rushing in.

But tomorrow, as he should have known, doesn't always come.

--

--

--

* * *

A/N: DAMN. That's all I have to say: DAMN.


End file.
